plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
PVZ 6: Kid Goes Solo
Characters: Pea (Peashooter) Crazy Dave (Crazy Homeowner, Leader of Plants) Kid (Cactus) Sarah (Sunflower) Mary (Heal Flower) Emile (Dark Flower) Chomper (Chomper) George (Old Man, Other Homeowner) Charlotte (Old Woman, Wife of George) Assorted Plants Assorted Zombies Little Kid (Small Boy) Little Kid's Mom (Mother of Little kid) Belle (Gatling Cactus, Oldest of Kid's Siblings) Electrus (Power Cactus, Oldest Brother in Kid's Family) Cryotus (Ice Cactus, Third Oldest Brother in Kid's Family) Pyrotus (Fire Cactus, Second Oldest Brother in Kid's Family) Older Boy (About 9 Years Old) Younger Boy (About 7 Years Old) Story: Pea was just out of the hospital with most of his injuries healed. Deciding not to go and fight zombies for a while, he decided to help Crazy Dave look for things in his attic. Kid, however, was bored. He knocked on Sarah's door and waited. Sarah, who was carrying Mary and Emile in their flower pots opened the door. "We're going shopping!" said Sarah, Mary and Emile. "I'm buying those ultra-expensive-and-ultra-chic sunglasses from the Twin Sunflower Store!" said Sarah with delight. "I'm buying a bow for me too wear! I am going to buy a lot of colors for every day!" yelled Mary. "I have to buy a few parts for a contraption me and Theo are making!" said Emile with a wide smile. Theodore appeared at the doorway and hugged Sarah. "You be safe little sister!" said Theodore. The door shut and Kid said:-"Maybe Chomper wants to hang out! Kid knocked on Chomper's door but there was no reply. Looking around Kid found a note that read:-"All U Can Eat Buffet At Cafe!" Kid knew that Chomper couldn't resist eating the delicious food. He decided that asking if Pea would come out on an adventure with him. Unfortunately for Kid, Pea was not interested in having an adventure. Quickly deciding what he should do, Kid went to have an adventure by himself. It was Bloomville, his hometown for years. He went to the forest and watched the birds, the squirrels and even turtles. Then he came upon a small cottage. This cottage belonged to an old man and his wife. Around the cottage, some plants and zombies were battling each other for ownership of the house. Kid walked past the plants and knocked on the door. The Old Man peeked through the curtains and then opened the door. "The Name is George. Do you need anything?" asked the Old Man, whose name was George. "I was about to ask you the same. I can help you defend your home," replied Kid. After planting a Tall-nut Bundle, Kid got onto the roof of the house and started sniping the approaching Zombies. A few minutes later every zombie was cleared from the lawn. Kid jumped down and knocked on the door again. George and his wife opened it up and invited him in. "I'm Charlotte, the wife of George. I made some lovely pie today. If you don't like pie, we have compost soup for you," said George's wife Charlotte. Quickly choosing the soup, Kid sat down and talked about his life of fighting zombies to the couple. He told of his friends, his house and his family. The couple told them about their house and family, and the life after the zombie apocalypse started. After talking, Kid set out to explore more. Meanwhile, Pea fell down the ladder and hit his head. Sarah realized she didn't have enough money. Chomper was devouring his soup. A little kid pointed to his mom Chomper. "Look Mommy! Hungry purple plant eating soup!" said the little kid. "That's... nice," replied his mother. Kid just kept walking until he arrived at his several brothers' workshop. To his surprise, his older sister Belle was in the workshop. "You're back! I'm so happy!" yelled Kid with great excitement. He had not seen Belle for almost a year. "I am happy to be back with you guys. Got to meet many interesting people and shoot them zombies," said Belle. After having a family reunion, Kid went to help his brothers build a giant Rube Goldberg to try and destroy a group of zombies. "Electrus, pass over the wrench," asked Cryotus. Pyrotus was looking for some screws, which Kid got for him. After a few hours of work, it was done. "Belle, do the honors!" yelled Electrus. Belle cut the tripwire with a pair of scissors and stepped backwards. The cut tripwire allowed for a spring to go to its favored position, which moved a lever which hit a boulder. the boulder went down the track and rolled over a pressure plate, which made metal walls surround the small area. The boulder then went into the small area and the test was complete. "Wow! That was cool!" exclaimed Kid. Meanwhile, Crazy Dave found what he was looking for. He accidentally opened his arms and knocked Pea out the window and flying to the mall. Going through an open door, Pea skidded right in front of Sarah, Mary and Emile. Dazed Pea just lay there not moving much. The little kid and his mother was passing by. "Look Mommy! Lots of plants! One seem sleepy!" screamed the little kid in delight. "I found it Pea! Um, Pea? Wabby waboo?" said Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave then just decided to look for more stuff by himself. Kid was walking home when he saw two boys hiding under a tree. They were visibly shaking from head to toe. "Are you okay?" asked Kid. "N-n-no!" replied the older boy. "Do you have a home then?" asked Kid. "We can't find it!" replied the younger boy. "Alright then, what does the house look like?" asked Kid. "It's hidden in the trees somewhere," replied both of the boys. Quickly scanning the trees, Kid saw the house and led the two boys up. "You are the best plant we ever met sir!" they exclaimed in delight. "You're welcome. I best be on my way now. It's getting rather dark!" Kid arrived at Crazy Dave's house when he heard laughing. Entering the house, he saw a picture, of... Baby Dr. Zomboss! "Dr. Zomboss will be so mad if we showed everyone his baby picture, with his diaper, his bib and even sucking his thumb!" Laughed Crazy Dave. That night he posted the picture on Crazybook... Category:GamerDude123's Stories Category:Fanfics